Las locuras de Snape y Tonks
by Nymphadora Damasia Tonks
Summary: Jajaja, el título está remalo, pero prometo cambiarlo! Todo comienza en un día de verano muy muy caluroso... SnapeTonks!


Bueno, este es mi primer fic en castellano, y me divertí mucho escribiendo este primer capítulo. Se lo dedico con mucho cariño a una amiguita que tengo por ahí que simplemente esta completamente loca por Snape (cada vez que lee su nombre empieza a babear ), a mi primitzzz papa frita, mi fuente de inspiración ya que sin ella nunca hubiera comenzado a escribir fics XD, a mi errrgmano que siempre apoya todo lo que hago :p, y a todos los que quieran leerlo!! Espero que les guste ;)

DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece!!

* * *

Era un caluroso día de verano en Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Albus Dumbledore, el ilustre director de la institución, había ordenado que en todo el castillo se instalasen aires acondicionados, pues contra tales temperaturas hasta el hechizo más poderoso se había mostrado ineficaz.

Pese a tales esfuerzos, todos los habitantes de Hogwarts sufrían de una sobredosis de radiación solar, y la enfermería rebosaba de pacientes, la mayoría pertenecientes al sexo femenino. Cualquier visitante, sobre todo un Muggle, se hubiera horrorizado al oír los gritos que salían de ella, y sin duda pensaría que se encontraba ante una cámara de tortura.

Los lamentos y lágrimas de sus pacientes no turbaban en lo absoluto a Madame Pomfrey, y a Filch, quien temporalmente hacía el papel de su asistente, hasta le parecían poner de muy buen humor. Silbaba alegremente mientras Poppy aplicaba su crema especial para quemaduras a los alumnos con insolación (ya se habían gastado 79 tubos en tan solo dos días), repartía refrescos que hacían bajar la temperatura corporal, y calmaba a aquellos profesores que estaban al borde de padecer un colapso nervioso.

Pero las temperaturas ridículamente altas no solo habían causado gran revuelo entre los magos. Doobey (el tatarabuelo de Dobby) organizó un motín en la cocina, y sorprendentemente logró convencer a muchos elfos domésticos a que se unieran a la causa común. Su demanda era simple: solo pedía que se les facilitasen sombreros auto-congelantes, para mantener la cabeza fresca y así trabajar mejor. Dumbledore, en su comprensión infinita, había accedido de inmediato, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

La llegada de los sombreros hizo estallar una verdadera guerra civil entre los elfos, pues mientras que los seguidores de Doobey alegaban que no eran prendas de vestir, la gran mayoría se negaba a usarlos. Esto a su vez provocó que la calidad de la comida decayera drásticamente, pues a los elfos que no usaban sombrero, continuamente se les quemaba el guiso. Los ánimos en la cocina estaban caldeados de sobremanera, tanto más cuando se supo que Doobey había falsificado casi todas las firmas de la petición.

Sus partidarios lo abandonaron, y en su desesperación Doobey comenzó a castigarse a si mismo.

Muchos de los alumnos mas jóvenes se desmayaban de la nada, y los mayores sudaban a mares, por lo que algunos profesores simplemente suspendían las clases. Pese a su corta edad, los gemelos Fred y George Weasley ya eran unos auténticos bromistas, y ahora corresponde darles el crédito que se merecen. Aprovechándose pues del caos, lanzaron al mercado sus famosos desodorantes que no surten efecto (de hecho, hacen sudar más, y del olor, mejor ni hablar), y sus bombones rellenos con cerveza de mantequilla que hacen perder el conocimiento a quien se los come.

Naturalmente profesores astutos como McGonagall sospechaban que ellos –y no el calor- eran los principales responsables de los males del cuerpo estudiantil, pero incluso ella estaba contenta de poder descansar de su profesión por algunas horas.

Los únicos inmunes al calor- por lo menos por el momento- eran los alumnos de la 6 clase, que se hallaban en los calabozos donde Snape siempre solía impartir sus clases de pociones. Cualquiera de ellos hubiera preferido sudar la gota gorda afuera al aire libre que tener que soportar a Snape por dos largas horas. Muchos alumnos le tenían miedo, sobre todo aquellos pobres diablos que la naturaleza no había dotado con la habilidad de distinguir una simple planta de aquellas que se usan como ingredientes de una poción. A éste último grupo pertenecía Nymphadora Tonks, una torpe y vivaz jovencita de 16 abriles. Estaba sentada en la parte de atrás del salón, junto con sus compañeros de Hufflepuff y de Gryffindor, bromeando y riendo, aprovechando que Snape se había atrasado. Ella era una metamorfomaga, es decir, una maga que podía transformar su apariencia sin la necesitar de tener que memorizar complicados hechizos, cuando quería, y como quería. No obstante, no estaba claro si también era capaz de adoptar apariencias de animales o de transformarse en un hombre. Por alguna razón nunca lo había intentado. Pero eso se podía remediar de inmediato.

Tonks torció los ojos hacia arriba, poniéndose roja del esfuerzo que le costaba. Nunca antes había tratado de cambiar su apariencia totalmente, la mayoría de las veces se conformaba con cambiarse el color de pelo (que ya había lucido toda la gama de colores del arco iris) o de cambiar su nariz solo por diversión, un pasatiempo que no le causaba demasiado gracia a su madre, y que además también traía consigo algunas desventajas, como el grito al cielo que pegaba Andrómeda Tonks cada vez que entraba a la sala de baño. ("¡¡NYMPHADORAAAA¡Otra vez hay pelos tuyos en la tina¡Y no me digas que no son tuyos porque son verdes!")

En fin, la cosa es que poco a poco, Tonks se iba convirtiendo en cierto profesor de pociones de nariz aguileña. Mientras solo se limitaba a cambiar su cara todo iba bien, fuera de que ver la cabeza de Snape sobre ese cuerpo delicado disturbó a algunos alumnos. Pero entonces Tonks empezó a cambiar su cuerpo, lo que trajo consecuencias fatales. Las costuras de su uniforme de colegio reventaron, antes de que Charlie Weasley o cualquiera de sus otros amigos pueda gritarle que parase.

Neville Longbottom y el profesor Lupin no pasarían por las puertas de Hogwarts hasta en unos cuantos años más, por lo que absolutamente nadie había visto a Snape en ropa de mujer, pero las carcajadas ensordecedoras que empezaron a resonar en las paredes del calabozo tras la metamorfosis de Tonks eran igualmente ensordecedoras, especialmente porque "Snape" por la falda demasiado corta y la blusa apretada parecía una artista de strip tease.

Olvidados estaban el sol quemante y la hambruna, todo el mundo gozó de las muecas y poses que Tonks estrenaba delante de la clase, sin poder contener la risa.

Hasta que…

-¡SILENCIO¡Manga de impertinentes, que se han creído!-

FIN del primer capítulo

. 


End file.
